


Gone

by Its_me_Michael



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_me_Michael/pseuds/Its_me_Michael





	Gone

“I didn’t think you were into that kind of stuff,” Michael said to Rich, who was sitting across from him at their lunch table. “Who knew you were such a nerd?”

”Hey!” the shorter boy protested, crossing his arms and slumping against Christine, who sat next to him. “ _The Great Gatsby_ is a work of art, just because I like the book doesn’t make me a nerd.” He frowned at the lisp that came out as he pronounced the _s‘_ s in each word. “I’m just a bibliophile. Not a nerd.” Christine giggled and shoved him off of her, causing an embarrassing squeak to come out of Rich’s mouth.

He immediately felt his face warm in mortification, and he slapped his hand over his mouth at the same time everyone around him burst into laughter. 

“Oh my god!” Jeremy wheezed, clutching his stomach. The gesture earned him a glare across the table from Rich. However, the shorter boy was payed no heed as the group chortled around him.

”Shut up,” he mumbled, diverting is gaze as Michael leaned into Jake, unable to get any air into his lungs. Jake pushed the Filipino boy off of him, giving him a look that said, _Don’t lean on me, I don’t have any air for you._

Michael ignored him and leaned into his boyfriend again, rolling his eyes and finally breathing for once. This time, Jake had calmed down enough to breathe normally as well, and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, sighing and relaxing against him.

Rich watched the couple, an involuntary smile slowly spreading out on his face, as he admires the closeness of the couple. _They’re so cute together,_  he thought. He then looked to Jeremy and his girlfriend, and his smile grew wider. 

Jeremy’s and Christine’s hands were clasped together, and they were smiling warmly at each other. He watched at they stayed there, staring into each other’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but feel a pang if jealousy accompany his happiness.

 _I wish I had someone to hold like that._  

He shook off the thought and blinked, only to see everyone staring at him expectantly.

”What?” he said, looking around.

Jake sighed, and pinched Michael’s stomach. “He didn’t hear,” he said. Michael rolled his eyes and looked at Rich. “I said, if you’re ‘not’ a nerd, how come you’re the only one who talks about stuff like _Macbeth_ all the time?”

”Because _Macbeth_ is one of the greatest—“

Michael started coughing, covering his mouth while Rich glared at him. Again.

”Wow, Michael,” Christine said, a bubbly laugh leaving her mouth. “You _suck_ at acting.”

Michael nodded, smirking. “That’s why I wasn’t in the play.”

Silence fell across the group.

The play had occurred a few months ago, and it was a period of time none of the group liked to bring up. It hadn’t been a good time, and Michael, after realizing what he had said, buried his face in his hands and leaned into Jake’s jacket, making their red sweaters blur together.

”Sorry,” he mumbled, his voice muffled by Jake’s shirt. Rich felt a pang of sorrow for the poor boy.

Michael was the only one who hadn’t known what it was like, having the loud, controlling voice in his head. He hadn’t understood the silence that befell them sometimes, or the words that had been said by the Japanese supercomputers. He’d never heard the deprecating words, or the shocks of pain if something was done wrong. He didn’t understand much of anything, really.

What he did understand was the loneliness.

Rich had heard that Jeremy had ditched him because the SQUIP had blocked Michael from his vision, and had said horrible things to him when under the influence of alcohol.

Even though he would never experience the pure fear of being shocked if he messed up, he still had to endure what nobody would call a good time.

”It’s okay,” Jeremy said, patting Michael on the shoulder. Jake and Christine followed.

Rich nodded, but he didn’t like how only mentioning something traumatic caused him to launch into a bucketful of flashbacks.

———

_The hallway._

_“Are you sure, Richard?” the computer asked, his form flickering as a few students passed through the hologram that was his body. “The fastest way to become popular may include decisions you regret.”_

_”I don’t care,” the boy said, frowning at the SQUIP. “I just wanna be at the top.”_

_The SQUIP stood for a second in silence. “Calculating route...” He nodded and looked at the short boy, seemingly scanning every part of him._

_”Okay, what is it I gotta do?” Richard said, crossing his arms._

_”Watch your lisp, for starters,” the SQUIP said, frowning. “We’ll have to fix that.” He looked at Richard. “Every time you lisp, your spine will feel a stimulation that feels similar to being shocked. It will hurt.”_

_”I don’t care,” Richard repeated. “I’ll do anything. I promithe!”_

_Less than a second after the words led his mouth, a shock ran up his spine, causing him to cry out in pain. “OW! What the fuck?”_

_”Lisp,” was all the computer said._

_Richard frowned and continued on his way to class._

_———_

_“Hit him,” the SQUIP said, frowning at the taller boy in front of him. “That’s the fastest way to be popular.”_

_”What— But I can’t do that! Not to him! He doesn’t even know me!” Richard protested, crossing his arms and glancing at the guy in front of him._

_”That’s the point— he will. Hit him. It’s the fastest way.” The computer pointed at the boy. He was tall, but rather nervous looking. He had on a striped shirt and blue cardigan that would look terrible on anyone, but somehow he managed to pull it off._

_”I don’t—“_

_”I warned you that you would do something you may regret, but you refused to listen. It’s your fault,” the SQUIP said matter-of-factly. “Now, hit him.” The cold, emotionless tone filled his stomach with dread and got his heart pounding._

_Richard shivered as he curled his hand into a fist._

———

Rich stood up suddenly, his fingers trembling as he recalled moments from freshman year, and everything that happened after he got his SQUIP. His mind spun as he remembered all of the victories that weren't really victories, a the times he hurt people without knowing it, and worst of all, the fire. 

He needed air.

Rich turned and walked away from the group, his stomach throbbing from stress. He needed to breathe. Alone.

He walked through the hallway, his gaze turned to the ground as his feet padded on the ground. He stared down at the grey, dull tiles as he walked quickly, unable to see straight in front of him.

 _I wonder_ — 

That’s when they collided.

Rich crashed fully into a mass in front of him. They both crashed to the ground, Rich being the first to scramble up and compose himself enough to be able to talk properly. The mass got up and spun around, so Rich could clearly see them now. 

The mass had been a boy, a bit taller than he was. The boy was wearing jeans and a grey sports jacket, and he had a bunch of book in one hand. He had curly, chocolate-colored hair and his eyes were a bright— almost glowing— green.

Rich had never seen him before.

”I’m sorry!” the boy cried out, before composing himself. “I apologize for running into you,” he said shortly, brushing his hair out of his face. “My eyesight is flawed, and I have difficulty seeing what’s not right in front of me.” He shook his head. 

Rich frowned in confusion. “Why don’t you just get glasses?”

”Glasses?” the taller boy said, raising an eyebrow. “Reject the idea,” he said as if giving an order.

Silence fell between the two of them. 

_What?_

The boy blinked, then slapped his hand over his mouth. “Oh my,” he said quietly. “I meant— I just...” He stopped, his face scrunching up in pain. “Warning,” he whispered to himself. “Warning— suspicious activity— warning.” He shook his head. “Warning.” He covered his face with his hands.

Rich watched him, confused. 

_What the fuck is wrong with him?_

”Are you okay?” Rich said cautiously, inching away from the boy, who was still muttering things under his breath. “Do you need something?” Maybe this kid was supposed to be on meds or something.

The boy whispered on for a few seconds, then blinked and nodded, looking at Rich.

”I need a new bond,” he said quietly.


End file.
